


Unexpected Gifts

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Series: Three's a crowd [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kind Of Graphic, Kinda?, M/M, Mpreg, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Not now, it was too soon!'</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(basically wanted an excuse to write more mpreg feels :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> So my sister wanted Tsukiyama angst and mpreg, this counts as both right? probably, anyways enjoyyyyy <3

Yamaguchi stared at the club room doors. These doors…behind them were his team mates-his family-he could hear Kageyama and Hinata arguing from where he stood, most likely Daichi would begin to yell at them any second for their behaviour. But, he also knew that Tsukki stood behind the door and he felt that familiar feeling of dread rise within the pit of his stomach.

He knew he had to face the blonde sooner or later and he much rather wished it was later, but he’d had months of time and with his due date approaching quickly he knew it was now or never. With a deep breathe the raven haired boy opened the door and entered.

Everyone present turned to face him with looks of surprise and concern, as he’d guessed the whole team was there, including Tsukishima who turned to face him, an unusual show of concern flittering across his features before he returned to his usual monotone expression “Oi! Yamaguchi! Where have you been?”

“Yeah, we’ve been really worried” Suga said as he ushered the first year into the club room and out of the cold. Yamaguchi didn’t answer; instead he shuffled towards the back of the club room, near Tsukishima and placed down his school bag.

They stand in silence as the others slowly begin to converse once more, oblivious to the way Yamaguchi seemed to tremble slightly. Surprisingly it was his boyfriend who spoke up first “I tried to find out what was wrong but you weren’t in”

Yamaguchi sighed and looked down at his feet, with the way he was bundled up the bump wasn’t very prominent but he was terrified Tsukishima would be disgusted. “Sorry Tsukki, I…I was probably out at the hospital or my sisters” Ever since he’d discovered the truth he had confided in the only person he trusted in his life, his little sister Satomi.

His mother wasn’t in his life anymore when she had moved to marry some other man she met in Spain so she was the only mother like figure he had ever known, even though she was younger than him. While their father drowned his pain in work they protected each other. She’d been ecstatic and had demanded he stay around her house with her own partner until he found somewhere to stay. After all Yamaguchi couldn’t very well stay at home now, he needed somewhere bigger.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Okay, now he had no valid reason for that other than the fear of rejection from his boyfriend.

“I…I…I’m sorry, but I need to, um, tell you something-”

“It can wait till after practice” With that Tsukishima went to take his leave after the rest of the team who Yamaguchi failed to even realise had left.

“B-But Tsukki-!” he scrambled forward and gripped onto the fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt but was quickly silenced with a glare as the other jerked out of his grip and exited the club room. Yamaguchi’s heart lurched in his chest as he watched Tsukishima’s retreating form with sorrow filled eyes, vision swimming and blurring around the edges and…was he…was he crying?

It was true, salty tears slid down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop them. The freckle faced boy cursed his hormones as he slid to sit on the floor, back leaned against the lockers as he sobbed openly. He wasn’t sure he could do this on his own and without Tsukki there to help him, without his support, without him by his side, Yamaguchi felt helpless. So he cried.

And cried.

And cried.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, crying into his folded arms when a sharp pain stabbed him in his abdomen. Wincing Yamaguchi pulled off his jacket and hoodie so he gave the bump sometime to breathe from its woollen confines. Another swift kick and he frowned, rubbing the curve of his protruding middle “C’mon baby, give mama a break” He couldn’t help but smile fondly. He knew even if Tsukki broke up with him, he would always have his little girl or boy. They kicked once more, this time the pain shot through Yamaguchi as he doubled over, teeth gritted together as his middle throbbed excruciatingly. He didn’t notice before but his jeans felt damp, as if he’d just sat in a puddle of water and he brought a hand down.

“What the-” Yamaguchi froze. His hand was coated with a watery red liquid and it set off alarm bells in his head.

It was too soon. Way too soon. He still had three more weeks to go! “No” it came out as a whisper as he stared down at himself. They couldn’t be coming now when he was all alone!

Moaning pitifully he gripped onto the lockers and hauled himself to his feet “Not now baby, we still need more time, we still need to go tell dadd-” the attempt at moving forward failed as Yamaguchi collapsed to his knees as a fresh round of pain coursed through him, he had to muffle his scream with his fist.

After a few minute it passed. Okay, it looked like he wasn’t going anywhere so his only option was to hope that Tsukishima had his phone on loud speaker or at least vibrate. He took a few shallow breathes in before dragging himself over to his bag, ignoring the pool of blood left behind in favour of fumbling to find his phone.

Yamaguchi grinned in triumph as he pulled out his phone and opened it up. Scrolling through his various contacts he landed on the one he was searching for and clicked the call button.

No answer. Straight to voicemail. Yamaguchi groaned in frustration. So he was alone, just as he’d assumed he’d be, but he’d never thought he’d bring his child into the world in the club room of the school’s volley team.

Another round of pain had him crying out, heaving out forced breathes of air. He knew what he to do. His sister had made sure he was aware of the necessary precautions should he ever find himself without the aid of a midwife (She was currently training to become a midwife herself after all) he just had to recall what she said.

_“First, you have to remove your trousers and boxers, after all you can’t deliver a baby through clothing” Satomi giggled._

Okay, that was easy enough, right?

Fumbling with his buttons he pulled his soiled jeans down; despite the stickiness he was able to peel them from his thighs and kick them to the floor along with his shoes and underwear. The air drafting from outside caused him to shiver at his sudden exposure but the pain quickly wiped that thought from his mind

_She pointed to the book diagram “Then you need to check how dilated your entrance is, one finger means one centimetre, if it’s ten centimetres then you need to start pushing, got it?” Yamaguchi nodded, nose crinkling at the thought of having to check in such a way._

Yamaguchi frowned as he recalled the diagram but it hardly made a difference now, weather he liked it or not his baby was coming and he needed to find out how long he had. With caution he slipped his fingers between his thighs and nudged at his entrance, surprised to feel just how dilated he was. Nine centimetres. Already? It seemed to settle in now, he was having a baby. Yamaguchi Tadashi, first year student at Karasuno, and a boy none the less, was having a baby in the club room of all places.

He was scared, terrified even. He wanted his sister to tell him everything would be okay, he wanted Suga-san and Daichi-san to help him through the pain; he wanted Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai to take control over the situation. But most of all, most of all he wanted Tsukki. He wanted him to hold his hand, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear like he used to do whenever he had a nightmare when they slept over each other’s houses. He wanted his boyfriend.

He was only 15!

The pain intensified and Yamaguchi practically screamed as he felt something shift within him, moving downwards. It takes longer to pass this time but when it does he finds his hand subconsciously checking his entrance.

Ten centimetres. Fuck.

He takes a deep breathe, thinking back to what his sister said.

_“Will…will it hurt?” Satomi smiles at him, bringing a hand up to cup his cheeks in her palms._

_“Tadashi, honestly? It will hurt, it always does” He gulped but nodded, eyes never leaving his sisters “But, it will be worth it, bringing a child you and Tsukishima-San made into the world”_

This time when he felt a surge of pain he pushed, using all of his power to bore down, he felt the baby shift lower and gasped at the odd sensation, it was not something he would grow accustomed to, not that he wanted to.

_“My nephew or niece”_

Hands clutched feebly at his jacket, Yamaguchi wished he’d called an ambulance in that moment as a scream tore from within his throat. Something seemed to slide free from him and he flopped down onto the floor, panting, back aching and throat raw from his painful cries. However something caught his eye from between his legs. Was that?

A small head, tiny and smeared with blood, scrunched up as if in a look of distain to being forced from their comfortable home within him. His baby. He chocked in disbelief, bringing a hand to brush against the small tufts of discoloured hair atop its head. It was a sight to behold, and he marvelled at his child’s beautiful face until yet another wave hit him

_“And through all of that pain, just think that your just one push closer to holding your baby”_

All the determination he needed came from the sight of his child, so close but he knew he needed a final push. Mustering up his strength Yamaguchi put all his will into the final push with his back arching and fingertips digging into the floor until at last it slid free and he felt the tension drain from him. But he couldn’t rest.

Gathering up his courage he parted his legs and gently picked up the squirming baby, bringing it into his arms. The blood and fluid stained his once white shirt but Yamaguchi could hardly find it within himself to care as he stared down in awe at his baby.

A girl. A little girl, her skin was smooth and tinged slightly red and Yamaguchi giggled at the fact she looked like a shrimp, her hair was thin and matted against her forehead and by the look of things it was far too light to take after his hair colour. She however did not have her eyes open; they were screwed shut as she whimpered. Stroking her cheek with a finger she cracked open her eyelids just slightly, eyelashes fluttering and he caught a glimpse of light brown, almost hazel eyes.

“Look at you” He whispered softly, cheeks aching from how much he was smiling “You look just like daddy, you even have his little pout” tiny fingers flexed experimentally as they reached up to grab the finger. Yamaguchi’s heart seemed to lodge itself in his throat. His happiness outweighed the discomfort of his entrance.

The air drifted around to room and Yamaguchi realised she was still bare so he shuffled slightly to grab his jacket and wrap her up in it like a makeshift bundle. The clubroom was a mess, he’d knocked a few bags onto the ground in his haste and his own pile of clothing lay in the puddle which had originally been created when his water broke.

Now he just had to figure out how he was going to explain this to the members. She was still connected by the umbilical cord and with nothing to cut her free it looked like she would remain that way until help came.

Oh. He still needed to call the ambulance…but he was slightly reluctant.

Despite his hesitation, Yamaguchi got to his knees, daughter still cradled to his chest as he rose, his stomach twinged slightly but he dismissed it as the aftershocks as he shuffled to his phone.

Unsurprisingly Tsukki didn’t call him back and even though it was expected it still hurt that his boyfriend-If he could even call him that now-dismissed him completely in favour for a sport he deemed as pathetic and unnecessary on countless occasions.

He cringed “Wow baby, you really did a number on mama” she continued to stare up at him with a questioning gaze and Yamaguchi felt slightly silly for talking to her, she couldn’t even understand him!

However even though Tsukki had yet to call he had several missed calls from his sister as well as a few texts from Suga-san and even Hinata. He decided to call his sister first to congratulate her on becoming an aunt.

She picked up almost instantly on the first ring “TADASHI! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?! WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER I WAS SO WORRIED!” baby’s face contorted in obvious distain to the sudden loud yelling and he hushed her until she stopped sniffling. “T-Tadashi?”

Her voice was now a whisper and he realises she may have picked up on his lack of response “Satomi? Say hello to your niece”

There’s a gasp of surprise on the other line and then “It’s a girl?!” he laughed and confirmed it. There is no response as she covered her phone to squeal in glee before “Where are you? Who’s with you?”

“No one, I’m in the club room so I was going to call an ambula-”

He nearly toppled over, dropping his phone to grip his middle. The nagging pain from earlier has returned and it’s nearly suffocating. He could hear his sister’s frantic yells but he’s too busy trying to hold himself up to even think of picking up the phone to reply. The pain is all too familiar and Yamaguchi carefully sets himself back down. “Call the ambulance” He pants, hoping his sister can hear him.

His daughter started sniffling again, bottom lip trembling as she shifts in his arms and even through his panic Yamaguchi silenced her with a hushed whisper and a kiss to her head “Shhh, Mama’s okay…I think you might be getting an y-younger sibling” he knew he was already dilated, he could practically feel the unexpected baby stretching him as it tried to slide free.

Footsteps. They were faint and light but there none the less, which meant only one thing. Someone would see him and he wouldn’t be able to prevent them from hurting his daughter even if he wanted to.

But then Takeda sensei’s face popped into view, mouth half open through a sentence when he entered “Yamaguchi-kun, are you here? I came to check o-” He froze at the sight of blood on the floor and the pile of abandoned clothes before his gaze landed on Yamaguchi himself and the small bundle in his arms. “Y-Yamaguchi-Kun? What happened?” carefully he rushed to the first year’s side to assess the situation.

“I-I didn’t know I was a carrier and…it was too late, I-Tsukki wouldn’t listen to me- and I don’t know w-what to d-do!” the freckle faced teen whimpered and the teacher shushed him, running a comforting hand through his sweat slicked hair.

His eyes landed on the child in his arms but Yamaguchi was too busy panting through the next contraction to pay much mind.

“Yamaguchi-Kun, I assume you know what to do since this is the second child so I need you to push when you feel pain, okay?” he contemplated for a moment why an English teacher would know about labour but dismissed it as Takeda made to stand up.

“Ah! W-wait!” he used his free hand to clutch at his form teachers arm, eyes blow wide and frantic because he didn’t want to be on his own again. He couldn’t. “I-I’m scared” Takeda’s gaze softened before returning to his students side, gripping the hand on his arm tight.

“No need to worry, after all you’ve done this once already” his smile wiped some of the fear Yamaguchi felt away as he settled back down, glancing at his daughter who had seemed to have settled to sleep in his arms. Although unwilling to depart from her, he knew he could harm her in his pain so he turned to Takeda.

“Sensei, can you hold onto…” He hadn’t thought of a name for her yet; with all the chaos he doubted he would be able to until afterwards. Seemingly understanding his words he took the infant into his arms, adjusting her so he could support he weight whilst holding Yamaguchi’s hand.

The pain hit again and Yamaguchi cried out, but he pushed down, arching slightly off of the ground. He’s breathing heavily, the sound echoing around the quiet club room and it’s a wonder that no one else has come running to investigate the noise. Perhaps he’s further away from the gym than he thought.

With Takeda’s encouraging words he lay there for what seemed like hours-but in actually was probably only minutes-pushing and cursing every word under the sun before finally he felt something slide free and into Takeda’s awaiting arms (His daughter had been placed snuggly in a pile of his two jackets beside him, still sleeping soundlessly and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but once again be reminded of Tsukki. Of the mornings he would fall asleep and not wake up through anything unless he was forced awake. But what if Tsukki didn’t accept them? One baby was enough but two? Surely that would turn Tsukki away from him)

The loud wail the infant released surprised him and he jolted up…only to hiss out in discomfort at the sudden movement. If he thought the throbbing was bad before he had clearly been mistaken.

“Yamaguchi-Kun” Takeda whispered, taking off his own suit jacket to bundle up the squealing infant “Would you like to hold your son?”

A son? He had a son and a daughter?

“I-It’s a boy?” Takeda nodded and brought the baby boy over to nestle him in Yamaguchi’s arms. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go to sleep but the want to see his son was too great so he took to gazing down at the scrunched up face of the new-born. As if sensing he was in his parents arms he stopped his wails to gaze up at the new face above him.

The same discoloured blonde tufts of hair and the lighter shade of brown eyes he knew had been inherited by Tsukki. The only thing difference was the small patches of freckles that dusted his cheeks, they weren’t the same quantity as Yamaguchi’s own but a sense of pride swelled in his chest that a part of him was used to help create the tiny life situated in his arms. “He’s….”

“Cute” He simply nods, too lost for words even as his sensei stands up.

“I need to go get Coach Ukai and call for an ambulance, do you want me to bring back anyone from the team?” it was obvious as to who Takeda was referring to. The father. It was now or never he guessed as he turned away from his son to face Takeda.

It’s pretty clear who the other parent was but Yamaguchi still felt the need to confirm the teacher’s suspicions. “Can you please bring T-Tsukki?” With a nod the teacher left the room in search of the two, leaving Yamaguchi to sit in silence, rocking the baby gently in his arms as he suckled on his thumb and forefinger. The bump was a lot less prominent now but still obvious none the less. Yamaguchi sighed, frustrated that he would have to exercise more regularly to shed all the extra weight he’d put on. He couldn’t find it in himself to blame the babies though.

Speaking of which, he still had yet to name them.

Humming quietly to himself he thought through some names that felt appealing to him.

“Akio?” No response, so he tried again “Ichigo?” Of course he wouldn’t reply, naming his son after an anime character probably wouldn’t go down well with Tsukki nor his son by the look of things. “Hmm, Kenta?” At this the baby paused and stared up at him, mouth still wrapped around his fingers which Yamaguchi couldn’t help but coo at “Kenta, huh? Is that the name you like?” He mumbled around his mother’s fingers and he decided. Kenta it was.

“What about your sister? Since you’re so good at picking names” He could have sworn he saw Kent a puff out his chest in pride and laughed “What about…Haruka?” The look he got was almost disbelief and he shrugged “Sachiko? No? What about Chii?” he listed off a few names mindlessly, mind focusing mainly on the pressure forming in his lower abdomen. He felt sheer panic for a few moments before thinking back to his sister’s words.

_She removed her hands from his bump and grinned “Now, if you feel pain afterwards it’s nothing to be concerned about, it will just be the after birth so you just need to lightly push after all we can’t have you attached to mama forever can we baby?” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at his sister’s baby talk. She was worse than him, though she made him smile._

The blacked haired boy continued to list names even as he pushed, hoping to distract himself from the discomfort and focus on his children. “Okay…Kumiko?” Kenta’s eyes seemed to light up and Yamaguchi laughed “You just like names beginning with K don’t you?” he glanced over his shoulder at his daughter and nodded “Fine, you win, Kumiko it is”

The after birth was still not out yet and Yamaguchi moaned quietly as he pushed down again, it was growing increasingly uncomfortable and his back was aching from the position he was sat in for such an extensive amount of time.

“Yamaguchi!” suddenly he found a familiar silver haired third year at his side, holding his face within his hands as he gave the first year a once over.

“S-Suga-san?” the motherly third year smiled and gazed down Kenta who was startled by his sudden appearance and began to whine.

He watched as his teammates stood in the doorway, gawking at the sight around him and Yamaguchi realised that Daichi had moved to pick up Kumiko from where she lay. “Oh, Yamaguchi” Suga began “You should have told us, we could have helped you”

Yamaguchi shakes his head, shaggy black locks tickling the nape of his neck “No, I was due in three weeks so I wasn’t expecting it so soon…”

“And who’s this cutie?” Noya asked, holding a stirring Kumiko to get a good look at her, he was surprised she hadn’t cried at all.

“Kumiko, she was born first…this is K-Kenta” He couldn’t help but feel happy that the team were so concerned and yet equally happy of seeing his children.

“Yamaguchi…was it just twins?” Suga questioned as he shifted to move between his legs.

With a nod he glanced to where Noya, Hinata and Tanaka were fawning over Kumiko who appeared to be soaking in the attention of the new people. “There was only meant to be one but then Kenta came along so”

“I, don’t think those are the only two…Sensei?” What? That didn’t make any sense, he hadn’t felt any more severe pain so he couldn’t be having a third, he couldn’t.

“T-Tsu…kki?” Yamaguchi found his gaze locked onto the blonde in the doorway, staring at Kumiko from afar as in in a trance, which was broken as soon as he heard his boyfriend’s voice, cautiously walking to kneel beside Yamaguchi. “I’m s-sorry I-”

“Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier” Tsukki cut him off and he stared open mouthed for a few moments, before nodding “I’m sorry, I should have listened” Now that wasn’t right. He’d never so much as heard the other apologise to anyone, never mind himself.

Before anymore could be said Takeda spoke up “It seems a third baby is already coming through” His tone is one of surprise which is echoed by the rest of the shocked cries, including one from himself. “How did you not know?”

“I thought it was the um, after birth thing? It wasn’t as bad a pain as the others”

“Well it is definitely smaller than Kumiko and Kenta, I’d say another push would do it”

He felt a lot less embarrassed than he should have by the stares of his surrounding team mates, probably by the way Tsukki was clutching his hand, carding his free hand through sweat slicked locks was distracting him.

It definitely bet being alone that was for sure.

They all shifted. Suga and Takeda-sensei had shuffled to sit by his legs, Ukai was talking on the phone to an ambulance by the look of things, Noya, Tanaka and Asahi were surrounding Kumiko who seemed to be taking full advantage of the attention, Kiyoko and Yachi left to probably go and collect some towels while the remaining second years took to re-arranging the fallen items left on the floor.

There was a slight pressure lifted from his arms and his gaze shot almost instantly over his shoulder.

Hinata and Kageyama were knelt beside him, the Decoy cradling Kenta in his arms whilst Kageyama watched him, uncomfortable but obviously smitten by how the other cared for the baby. It was sweet.

Tsukki watched the two for a few moments before gripping his hand tighter, shuffling behind him so that Yamaguchi was situated between his legs, back leant against his chest with both hands interlocked tightly together.

Yamaguchi found himself only pushing a few brief minutes before his third and hopefully final baby was brought into the world and straight into the hands of Suga who was quick to wrap the small baby in some of the fresh towels brought by their managers.

Karasuno stared expectantly until the mother of their team looked up and smiled brightly at Yamaguchi, who’s panic subsided after seeing the joy on the third years face.

And then “It’s another girl”

Noya and Tanaka erupted into cheers, startling Kumiko who began to sob in Asahi’s arms, the Ace fretting over the child. Ukai congratulated him as he took her into his arms.

There was no doubt this was his daughter, Yamaguchi thought to himself as he observed her thick black and deep brown eyes. She even had freckles dusting her cheeks, though they were hardly visible due to her current skin hue.

“Narumi…”

“Huh? Did you say something Tsukki?”

The blonde megane blushed and averted his gaze to the side “Her name, should be Narumi, it means beauty…if you want, of course” Yamaguchi laughed at his flustered boyfriend and strained up to peck him on the cheek.

Narumi kicks up a fuss about being jostled before settling once more “So does this mean you want to be part of their lives?” Tsukki seems stunned for a few seconds before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his gaze softening as he strokes Narumi’s face cautiously with a finger.

“Of course, what gave you the idea I wouldn’t?”

With as much caution as the excited Decoy could manage, Hinata slid a babbling Kenta into Yamaguchi’s other arm and Asahi gently handed Tsukki a squirming Kumiko. Strong, forever and beauty.

It was Takeda who broke the silence “So” He began with a laugh “Who’s next?”

Almost all gazes were locked onto Suga and Daichi in an instant and the previous setter and Cap

Captain splutter in surprise, faces turning an impressive shade of red as they stuttered out incoherate answers.

“ASAHI-SAN!” Noya yelled, running over and gripping Asahi’s large hands within his own “Let’s have a baby!”

“E-Eh?!”

“BWAHAHAHA!” Tanaka barked out in laughter, clutching his stomach as he pointed at Ennoshita and Kinoshita “Well I would’ve thought those two would be next by how romantic they are” Kinoshita glared at Tanaka but Ennoshita brushed him off with a laugh.

“I would have assumed that Hinata and Kageyama would be next, being the freak duo and all” Hinata and Kageyama began to sprout insults at one another and Coach Ukai growled.

“NO ONE ELSE ON THE TEAM IS GETTING PREGNANT OR I SWEAR TO GOD!”

“Okay if no one playing on the team should get pregnant it would be okay for you and Takeda-sensei, huh?”

“W-What?!”

“YOU LITTLE SHITS!”

“LOOK HE’S GONE ALL RED!”

“HOLY CRAP! COACH UKAI’S BANGING SENSEI?!!”

Yamaguchi laughed as he watched the team and he doesn’t know exactly what he was so afraid of.

He’s not alone, his family are right here beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> (◡‿◡✿) i'm shipper trash


End file.
